


Der Ball ist rund

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn er Fußball spielt vergisst Ken alles um sich herum. Manchmal ist das... suboptimal. (Beitrag zu folgender Shortfic-Challenge: eine Szene mit beliebligem Charakter in einer für ihn typischen Situation- möglichst mit überraschendem Ende)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Ball ist rund

-

Noch die halbe Stunde..!

Ken war im Park und obwohl die Kids schon längst weg waren,  
dribbelte er das runde Leder so eifrig über den Sandplatz wie ein  
Labrador, der nach seinem Stöckchen rannte.

Er genoss diese Stunden... Oh, er genoss es, so abschalten zu können.  
Für Ran war es Lesen, für Omi Chatten, für Yohji Sex und für ihn-  
tja, für ihn war es Fußball.  
Seine ganze Welt konzentrierte sich nur auf den Ball und seinen  
Körper, seine Füße, sein Atem ging rasch, er schwitzte aber es  
fühlte sich gut an, ein tiefes, blubberndes Glücksgefühl das sich  
von seinem Bauch aus in alle Regionen seines Körpers ausbreitete.  
Antäuschen! Dribbeln! Antäuschen! Ja, das war es!

Es hatte schon längst zu dämmern begonnen und er war so vertieft  
dass er es nicht bemerkte. Außerdem, egal. Sie hatten heute sowieso  
keinen Hit. Er gönnte sich einfach noch ein bisschen Entspannung.  
Jetzt noch eine Weile lang durch den roten Staub des Platzes und  
später unter die kühle Dusche. Oh ja, definitiv. Eine lange, kühle,  
entspannende Dusche, genau wie immer nach seinem Training.  
Er war super in Form, seine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst,  
fast mühelos- ja, er war stark, fühlte sich imstande direkt vom Platz  
weg in der Nationalmannschaft zu spielen. Das Gefühl hatte er schon  
lange nicht mehr gehabt und es tat verdammt gut.

Fast konnte er den frisch grünen Kunstrasen unter den Füßen sehen,  
die jubelnden Massen, die Flutlichter, die Stimme des Stadionsprechers  
schallte in seinem Kopf... Hidaka hat den Ball-... er ist unglaublich  
schnell-.. er täuscht an und er schießt, und-... Ken legte seine gesamte  
Kraft in den Schuss, bolzte auf das Leder, zog den Fuß durch, der Ball  
zischte wie eine Kanonenkugel durch die Abendluft, riss beim schnurgeraden  
Flug durch die Büsche ohne Rücksicht Äste und Blätter mit sich,  
und es gab einen satten Aufprall, als er ein paar Meter weiter vom  
Hinterkopf eines Passanten gebremst wurde.

Ken blinzelte und rief mit schlechtem Gewissen wie ein Schuljunge  
seine Entschuldigung, als sich der schwarzhaarige, fremde Mann  
im Anzug vom Kiesweg wieder aufrappelte und nach seiner Brille  
tastete, als ihn scharfe, graue, ungut bekannte Augen fixierten und  
der Fußgänger sich mit sichtlich sauerem Gesichtsausdruck die  
verbogene Sehhilfe zurechtrückte.

“Siberian!”, grollte es finster in die sonst so gemütliche Abendstimmung.

“Fuck”, keuchte Ken und stolperte rückwärts, “Crawford!”

 

\--Ende--


End file.
